Bouvetia
|- |'Capital City' || Lykkebyen |- |'Alliance' || AHEAD |- |'Founding' | 19/04/2006 |- |'Area of influence' | 856.435 mile diameter (15/05/2008) |- |'Government' • Ruler | Anarchy Generalissimo Aparte |- |'Religion' | None |- |'Population' • Soldiers • Working Citizens | 154,028 Supporters (15/05/2008) 68,572 85,456 |- |'National Tax Rate' | 30% |- |'Currency' | Mark |- |'Resources' | Lumber & Wheat |- |'Official language' | Norwegian |- |'Date format' | dd/mm/yyyy |- |'Improvements' | 1 harbour, 5 banks, 5 stadiums, 5 schools, 2 universities, 1 foreign ministry, 5 police headquarters, 5 clinics, 1 hospital, 5 intelligence agencies, 5 factories, 5 missile defence, 2 satellites, 5 border walls, 5 barracks |- |'National wonders' | Social Security System, Interstate System, Stock Market, Disaster Relief Agency, Internet, Great Monument, Great Temple, National War Memorial | |} Bouvetia is a nation situated on Bouvetøya (Bouvet Island), known as the most remote island in the world. History Early history Bouvetia was originally founded as a Monarchy with no state religion. The people, however, grew increasingly discontent with King Aparte's apathetic attitudes to running the country. A revolution took place, and the throne was toppled. Facing the threat of being pelted to death by snowballs, the former King promised to make amends and review the affairs of the country more often. He was then promptly appointed to Revolutionary Leader. By popular demand, Judaism was instated as state religion. Aparte, who until then had been a strong champion for secularism, was qouted as saying: "I think having a state religion isn't so bad after all. It provides an easy means to control the pop... er I mean fullfill the spiritual needs of our people." War with Trotskyist Soviets On the 25th of April, 2006, Bouvetia was attacked by Trotskyist Soviets. Inexperienced with waging war, the government deployed most of the military, sending the country into anarchy. This event prompted Bouvetia to find allies abroad, and it was soon admitted into the Legion. Having an alliance to back them up, the Bouvetian people gained confidence, and many heroic acts were done on the battlefield. Among them were the battle of meteorological station, where the 2nd infantry's staff platoon defeated an entire Trotskyist company by pelting them with snowballs . The war ended in a decisive victory at the 3rd of May. Terrorist attacks Early in the history of Bouvetia, the capital was struck by terrorist attacks on these dates: 19/04/2006, 01/05/2006 and 03/05/2006. The Penguin Defence Front has claimed responsibility for the first one in a PDF document released shortly afterwards. The two last ones are still under investigation, but there are speculations that Trotskyist Soviets may have been responsible. The waffle wars On the 2nd of May, waffler of Waffle land declared war on The Jin Dynasty, another member of the Legion. Bouvetia responded by declaring war on Waffle Land. On the 8th of May, the waffle government requested peace from both Legionarre nations. The requests was been turned down. The government of Waffle land was overthrown by war-weary citizens on the 9th of May, and the country sent into anarchy. On the very same day, they declared war on Legion member Crimson Sky. The nation of Farja joined the fight against Waffle land on the 12th of May. This war was a total victory for the Legion, and a total humiliation of Waffle land. In the end, Waffle land was dissolved due to a breach of the Admin's Rules of War. Waffle land's ally Green Nation attacked Bouvetia on the 9th of May. When it dawned upon the government of Green Nation that they had attacked a major alliance, they started to show a willingness to pay reparations. This appeared to be a ruse to allow the government time to flee the country, and Rockabian forces rolled into Green Nation soon after. War on Beepoon Bouvetia came in position to attack the infamous nuclear terrorist state of Beepoon on the 14th of May, and promptly declared war. The first cruise missiles in Bouvetian history were launched in this war. In the words of Granat Smell, Lt. Colonel in the Artillery battalion: "This is like New Year's Eve, just on the 17th of May! 17th of May... there is something about that date... does anyone remember? Anyone?" The Bouvetian contingent in Beepoon was whithdrawn on the 22nd of May, in the hopes that another Legion member would contribute with an occupation force. Government Reforms On the 22nd of May, Bouvetia decided to reform the ad hoc Revoulutionary Government to something more permament. The result was a strong central government and a division of powers between the judicial, the legislative and the executive branch. This form of government is known as federalism. By playing on the recent success in the war against Beepoon, Aparte managed to get elected President with 62% of the votes. Thus, it seems to be at least one constant in the otherwise fickle minds of Bouvetians. The 18th of May raid Counterfeiters raided the national mint on the 18th of May, taking the minting plates with them. The government responded by devoting large parts of the military to hunt down the counterfeiters. After several tips, the police did a razzia targeting a company claiming to produce board games, but likely using that as a front to hide more sinister activities. Several bags of Monopoly money have been seized. The Second Polar War As the Imperial Accord came into play on the 23rd of May, Bouvetia engaged NovŠtokavia in battle. Gangstonia under thetokinone and Faywder under Nandaria Mystwalker soon joined the fight in the NovŠtokavian theatre, and when the armistice came into effect on the 29th of May, NovŠtokavia's strength was almost halved. PDF strikes again The Penguin Defence Front (PDF) struck Bouvet City again on the 25th of May, killing 7 citizens and injuring the Interior Minister's dog. Shocked by this event, the IM shouted "Oh my dog!!!". Many spectators were appalled that the minister seemed to care more for his pet than his fellow humans, but then someone pointed out that other bystanders had exclaimed "Oh my God!!!" at the same time. It was agreed upon that God was never in danger from the explosions, and then people soon forgot about the whole thing. Except for President Aparte and the Bouvetian Special Forces, that is. Drought Due to several months without rainfall, Bouvetia had to cut down the supplies to its Coast Guard on the 2nd of June 2006. The range of its influence shrank 10% as a result. The drought ended shortly after due to divine intervention. War with The Ghetto Bouvetia has pledged to contribute with an occupation force in The Ghetto from 5/6-13/6 2006. Every day, technologically advanced weapons were found and dismantled. Free oil for everyone! Huzzah! On the 23rd of June, Bouvetia bought large quantities of oil at a reduced price, and released it free of charge to the public. Refineries popped up in every backyard, and dozens were killed in combustion-related accidents. The people was happy with how the government handled this. War against WSA On the 7th of July, Bouvetia declared war on Warpstorm Alliance member Isle of Hancock. Isle of Hancock had earlier that day attacked Legion member Zuluambia, as part of WSA's unprovoked aggression against the Legion. The NPO nations Fossor and Lyssynation joined in on Bouvetia's and Zuluambia's side as the Imperial Accords were invoked. When the war expired on the 15th of July, there were little left standing in Isle of Hancock. Multiple Front Rogue Smashing After their leader had been sneak attacked by the rogue nations of Jantastik and niles, CON pleaded the international community for help. Bouvetia attacked Jantastik on the same day, the 21st of July. Two days later, a Bouvetian occupation force was sent to the WSA member state Batman Land, to ensure that their exiled government would not return to power. As the leadership of Jantastik had also fled their nation, little damage was done to Bouvetia in these wars. The Barfight Bouvetia entered the Legion-NPO war on the 24th of July 2006. Much to the surprise of the Bouvetian generals, their opponents in Hersfold only launched a single cruise missile during the conflict. At this time, Bouvetia was involved in three wars, and a totalitarian state was instated to ensure citizen loyalty. Post-Barfight Oil Boom II In the oil boom of 25 July, the government followed exactly the same course of action as in the last one. This is believed to have caused an important boost to morale after the many recent conflicts. Epidemic A flu epidemic hit Bouvetia on the 15th of August. Martial law was declared, and soldiers sent into every community to contain the outbreak. This caused much resentment among the populace. Fortunately, Bouvetia had refused to host the golf tournament scheduled to start the day before, otherwise it would have to be cancelled to prevent further spreading. Oddly enough, this event only caused a small dent in an era of peace, growth and prosperity. Oil Boom III Happened the 19th of August. Same procedure as every time. Some citizens have refused the oil due to having no place to store it. Iron prices have risen, due to all the oil tanks that are being produced. Epidemic II Only 10 days after the first epidemic in Bouvetian history, the second one broke out. The contents of last month's shipments of oil are being examined. Bristow Bouvetia declared war on Bristow in defence of Sovijet Union on the 31st of August. Korlus and Xyloid senocular also joined in the war. Facing a losing war, Bristow launched nukes at the three Legion nations on the 3rd of September, then promptly dissolved. The nuked nations were completely rebuilt through aid from the Legion. And so on... A radiation leak happened on the 6th of October, and the affected territory were abandoned. It will be available for use again in early May 25400306. Due to a sudden drop in death rates, the population of Bouvetia rose 10% on the 29th of October 2006. Rumours that the Bouvetian Health Department were giving free flu vaccines to all citizens lead to a surge in immigration, increasing the population with another 5% compared to what it was one day before. The Bouvetian government denies these rumours. *8/11: A foreign embassy was bombed. Special forces were sent to find the perpetrators. *13/11: Another terrorist attack. Several military units were sent to search for the terrorists. *26/11: An even better cure for the flu found. Population surges. *4/12: Ethnic tensions lead to violence. Military used to maintain order in Lykkebyen. *13/12: Terrorists disguised as a Santa Lucia parade set fire to Christmas decorations hanging low above a street. *4/1: Terrorists blew up a warehouse containing almost all of the fireworks that were not sold before New Year's Eve. Several accidents happened as people dropped whatever they were doing and watched the sight. *16/1: Another terrorist attack. Yawn. *26/1: The 4th oil boom in Bouvetian history, also known as the BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM. *24/3: A foreign container ship beached on the shores of Bouvetøya. It's freight was returned to the owners. Great War 3 Bouvetia entered the 3rd Great War on the 25th of March by attacking Muldovarica of TOP and Eastonia of the GGA. The first three nations to declare war on Bouvetia were Shetland (NPO), Bodvaria (TOP) and Buckmaster Land (GGA). After a brief world-wide vacation ended on the 3rd of April, Pennglock and Dangerland, both FAN nations, attacked alongside Licentia of TOP. Bouvetia was thrust into anarchy several times, but still managed to organize daily assaults upon her enemies. The economy of Bouvetia responded poorly to the war, with a recession starting on the 27th of March and worsening on the 9th of April. In both cases the National Bank responded by lowering interest rates. Casualties on Bouvetia's side are estimated at over 300,000, with about 90% of those being military. The wars ended when Legion surrendered on the 10th of April, but Bouvetia was attacked again the very next day by The UFOC from the alliance of Ubercon. Both the previously mentioned entities claim this was by mistake, and hostilities have ceased. Rebuilding era Following GWIII, Bouvetia decommissioned all advanced weapons and shifted gears into rebuilding. The 18th of April oil boom and the one year anniversary helped speed up the recovery. This era ended on the 1st of May, when all factories had to be demolished in accordance with the surrender terms. Stagnation era The destruction of the country's factories and reparations payments to the NPO predictably stagnated Bouvetia's economy. It still managed to develop a Social Service System however, in part thanks to an oil boom on the 10th of May. Rebuilding was resumed on the 11th of June. Rebuilding era Bouvetia is currently rebuilding both military and infrastructure. Current challenges include the lack of workforce caused by the rebuilding of factories. For now, all labour camps have been shut down and the prisoners, who were previously forced to do maintenance work, were sent to work in the factories instead. This has caused maintenance costs to skyrocket. There have been some public debate on whether to shut down the intelligence agencies instead and sending the spies to labour camp. In addition, some environmentalists want to shut down the newly reopened factories and send the prisoners to work in the intelligence services. When human rights activists started to speak up about the plight of the prisoners and asked why there were so many of them, King Aparte promptly stopped the debate, stating he was tired of it and that he had the last say in all matters anyway. This made it clear that Bouvetia had become a dictatorship, but nobody cared due to a well-timed decree that the country's most popular soap opera were to produce two more episodes a week, to be shown on weekends. The era no one could think up a name for Although the Legion-Valhalla conflict casts a grim shadow on contemporary Bouvetian life, there have been a few uplifting events. For example, a cure for the flu was discovered on the 9th of August. Distributing the vaccines among the citizens improved productivity and helped speed up the nation's space war program considerably. Great War 4 Following the Legion's entrance in the fourth great war, Bouvetia engaged the nation of Melville (\m/) on the 12th of September, 2007. HawkeyeLand attacked Bouvetia in assistance of Melville on the same day. On the 13th of September, Melville launched a nuclear weapon at Bouvetia, causing thousands of military and civilian casualties. The Kingdoms and S.N.C.F.W. declared war on Bouvetia on the 13th and 14th. Though outnumbered, the Bouvetian civilian and military leaders were determined to win this war. And now: an event 19 October: A container ship crashed on the shores of Bouvetia. The items onboard were returned to the owners. Independency Bouvetia resigned from the Legion on the 10th of November, and formed a monarchy on the same day. A change in military doctrine were also announced: from collective defense to nuclear retaliation. War with Mushroom Kingdom On the 18th of January, 2008, Bouvetia was the victim of a coordinated strike from the Mushroom Kingdom nations of United Canadia, USSR and Jiveland. As the aggressors refused to pay reparations, Bouvetia responded by launching its nuclear missiles. Even though the Bouvetian citizenry were prepared to fight to death, a peace treaty was signed thanks to AHEAD negotiators. Interbellum For the next four months, Bouvetia experienced another period of peaceful growth, this time as a member of AHEAD. LoFN war On the 24th of May, Bouvetia was attacked by Phospholipidia and Republic of Z as part of Andromeda's, GOD's and ArGo's crusade against anyone associated with the League of Free Nations. Briton joined the next day. The war is ongoing. Cities The capital of Bouvetia, Lykkebyen, lies awkwardly on the mountainside between Catoodden and Lykketoppen. The capital contains the only commercial harbour in the country, which was built on the 22nd of June. Economy The main exports of Bouvetia are lumber and wheat. These did not originally grow on the island, but was planted by the persistent initial settlers. In the words of one of them: "Everyone said it was crazy to pursue agriculture and horticulture on Bouvetøya. So we did." Bouvetia currently imports large quantities of aluminium, coal, fish, iron, lead, marble, oil, rubber, uranium and water. From these resources it produces steel, automobiles, beer and sereval ambitious infrastructure projects. The road network is extremely well maintained, and Bouvetian scholars are renowned around the world. Culture The national sport of Bouvetia is, unsurprisingly, snowball fighting. The 22nd of May is a National holiday, celebrating the end of a long period of war, and the Constitution which was written on the same day. Then, someone noticed that the 23rd of May was the birthday of Aparte, and made that a National holiday, too. After complaints that there were three events to be celebrated, but only two days on which to do it, the 24th of May was made a holiday as well. Of course, one might need a day to recover after three days of celebration, so the 25th of May was made a National Recovery Day. In 2006, the 26th of May fell on a Friday, so most people called in sick that day in order to get an entire week off. Religion Until the 16th of May, Judaism was the most popular religion in Bouvetia. This was the day that most Bouvetians had finished the Old Testament. Ice Sheet Bookstore quickly saw the demand for new religious texts, and started importing boatloads of New Testaments. This is how Bouvetia became a Christian country. The country later reverted back to Judaism as most people found the first book more exciting. Today, Bouvetia has no state religion. Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:Nations of Antarctica Category:Purple team Category:Good Nation Pages